Naruto generation z
by RayanRis
Summary: La historia sucede en Tokio, el bisnieto de Naruto, es un estudiante de secundaria fracasado cuyos amigos le hacen Bullying, y nisiquiera su madre lo comprende. Las cosas cambian cuando una noche conoce a un chico que aparenta tener 16 años llamado sasuke se hace maestro de Naruto y juntos tendrán aventuras.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo el Jubi resucitó, llevando casi a la destrucción del mundo. Guerreros de dos clanes distintos tenían un vínculo especial, un vínculo hecho por el dios serpiente. Ellos derrotaron al Jubi, pero el mundo no volvió a ser igual. La presencia de este mounstro maligno dejó un poltar a otro mundo, el mundo que todos conocemos. Las personas de la tierra ninja cruzaron ese portar y hoy se encuentran ocultos entre nosotros.

Todo sucede en Japón 16 años después del incidente. Un chico llamado Naruto(al igual que su ( **Bisabuelo).** Este chico es un estudiante de secundaria, fracasado. Tiene una hermana menor fastidiosa de 8 años llamada Sakurita, una chica de pelo rosado y saca mejores calificasiones que su hermano.

Naruto llega a casa y recibe un gran castigo de su mamá de naruto se llama Uzumaki Ayara, la última del clan una gran el cabello rojo y los ojos azules(es idéntica a sakura)

-Naruto-deice la madre furiosa-Otra vez malas calificacines , no tienes remedio.

Sakurita llega de la escuela y saludo.

-Hola mamá.

-Ha hol hija.

-Oye yá vistes mis califcaciones.

La niña le enseña el examen. La madre se sorprende al ver que su hija es increiblemente sobresaliente.

La madre furiosa le muestra el examen de su hija a naruto.

-Ves , deberías ser mas como tu hermana.

-No es mi culpa, mamá.Es que mis compañeros no dejan de hacerme Bullying.

-No te justifiques-contesta Ayara.

-Ha, ya me cansé de escucharte-dice naruto-me vo y de aquí.

-Naruto toma su mochila y se va de casa.

-naruto ¿a dónde vas?, naruto cóntéstame-gritaba la madre.

Naruto abre la puerta y sale corriendo, pues estaba alto de que nadie lo comprendiera. Nisiquiera SU MADRE LO COMPRENDÍA.

Era media noche y el seguía caminado sin rumbo. Estaba solo


	2. El encuentro con sasuke

Era media noche y él seguía caminando sin rumbo. Estaba solo

a lo alto de un rascacielos había un ninja de cabellos blancos y largos, apretados y ojos grises.

-Así que este es el portador del Kyubi. Interesante. El tipo se pone la máscara y salta en frente de Naruto Naruto cae de culo contra el suelo y ve a el sujeto que lo atacó el sujeto invoca a un monstruo , naruto se para y corre cobardemente mientras el monstruo lo persigue.

A lo alto de un edificio un chico de cabellos negros, piel blanca y ojos rojizos nota que algo está pasando,siente un ruido extraño y ve algo desde arriba en una calle.

No se veía bien parecía, ser la cabeza de un monstruo. El decide Investigar.

Parado sobre un rascacielo, se ve sasuke a naruto correr, naruto se cae y justo cuando el monstruo se lo va a comer sasuke salta y lo parte a la mitad.

Naruto ve la cara de su salvador. Era un precioso chico, con una cicatriz en el cuello.

 **Recordatorio: Orochimaru mordió a sasuke, con solo hallando un remedio para no envejecer,el sello maldito iba a tomar el cuerpo de sasuke, pero desapareció justo antes de eso . El veneno de serpiente todavía recorre la sangre de sasuke. Por lo tanto. No se suponía que sasuke no iba a envejecer.**

El ninja de la máscara apareció en cima de un rascacielo, furioso.

-Uchía sasuke. No me quitarás mi premio-decía el ninja enfadado.

-¿tu premio?-por favor no me hagas reír.-decía sasuke molesto.

-disculpe decía naruto-sasuke lo interrumpió poniéndole el brazo en frente.

El jinchuriki del Kyubi esmío-decía el ninja.

este se fué directo a sasuke atravesándolo con la espada.

Naruto se asusta. Pero resultó ser un repuesto.

Naruto se sorprende.-¡He un¡¿ tronco?.

Sasuke aparece detras del canoso, luego lo apuñala por la espalda. Pero resultó ser un repuesto.

-¡ha! ¿otro tronco?-dice naruto sorprendido.

Sasuke activa el magnetum Saringa. El tipo comienza a ver alucinaciones.

Finge ver alucinaciones , alucinaciones, luego de eso toma a sasuke del pie y lo arrastra hacia abajo. Sasuke hace su movimiento tigre de fuego.

Quemandolo a este. Luego de eso él mata a sasuke y se ríe.

Pero cuando abre los ojos, ve que los dos chicos han desaparecido.

Sasuke se agarraba a naruto de la mano muy fuerte, ambos estaban corriendo.

-Quién es ese tipo,-pregunta naruto.

a lo que sasuke contesta-Su nombre es Ginga,-el criminal de rango B escapado de la cárcel.

-¿un criminal?.-dice naruto preocupado.

-ahora que te ha descubierto vendrá a por ti.

 **Proximamente: Sasuke se ha echo maestro de naruto, y lo obliga a trabajar junto a su hermana y su prima. Los tres tendrán que arrebatarle a sasuke 2 cascabeles y sasuke amarra a naruto a un poster.**


	3. Sabre defenderse

Naruto y sasuke entran a la casa de pero estaba vacía. Ni Sakurita y ni Ayara esteban. Ginga había dejado una nota que decía si quieres volver a ver a tu madre y a tu hermana debes entregarte.

-Oh no- dice naruto nervioso. -¿y ahora qué hago?. ¿debo entregarme?.

-No, no creo que ese tipo le haya hecho daño-dice sasuke.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta naruto.

La madre y la hermana aparecen en frente de él. Ayara llevaba a Ginga desmayado sobre el hombro.

Naruto se queda con la boca abierta.

-¿que?, yo también fuí ninja.- Dice Ayara.

-¿ninja?-dice naruto confundido.

Minutos después, se encuentre sakurita y Ayara junto a sasuke y naruto sentados en una le explica todo a naruto.

-Hijo, hay una sociedad secreta llamada, sociedad ninja. Una sociedad que vino de otro mundo debido a que el anterior fué destruido por una criatura de poder ilimitado. Dos guerreros, uno del clan senju y otro perteneciente al clan uchiha. Ellos dividieron a la bestia en 9 partes. Tu tienes una de ellas dentro de ti, es por eso que intenté alejarte de esa sociedad. Para protegerte de la gente que anhela tu poder. Ellos serán capaz de matarte.

-Madre, yo no sé que decir, mi vida no será la misma desde este incidente. Es por eso que he decidido transformarse en quiero ser una carga para aprender a defenderme por mi mismo.

-Hijo, no lo hagas.

-Dejalo Ayara-dice sasuke-Entiendo que quiera aprender a defenderse. Muy bien Uzumaki Naruto, ¿ quieres defenderte?, yo te enseñaré.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué ?.

-ayara-contesta sasuke-Habrá un momento en que tu no puedas defenderlo, habrá un día en que tu no estarás y no habrá nadie que lo por eso que necesita aprender.

-Yo, esta bién pero con una condició que lo cuides sasuke, quiero que cuides de que el no se meta en problemas.

-Tranquila Ayara, yo lo defenderé.


	4. El adiós

LO LAMENTO AMIGOS NO PUEDO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA SIMPLEMENTE PORQUE ES DEMASIADO hicieron la futura generación de naruto. Al decir verdad yon no quería que fuera así quería que fuera lo que hay en mi imaginación. 


End file.
